DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the Applicant's Description) The main goal of this program is to provide interdisciplinary training in the neural bases of motor dysfunction and rehabilitation. The intent is to prepare post-doctoral trainees for independent basic and clinical research careers in rehabilitation sciences. The interdisciplinary nature of this program is unique in that basic science trainees will have the opportunity to participate in clinical aspects of rehabilitative medicine, and clinical trainees will be provided with valuable basic scientific insights and technical experience into the neural bases of motor impairment and recovery from brain injury. The training program will focus on the following three general research themes that form the focal points of a model of motor recovery across the lifespan: (1) characterization of impairments and recovery, (2) rehabilitative interventions, (3) pharmacologic interventions. These three themes will utilize expertise from both basic and clinical research to cross-fertilize research experiences of the individual trainees. The goal of the program is to provide trainees in rehabilitative sciences experience with the complex interdisciplinary models that will be necessary for the next generation of therapeutic approaches in rehabilitative medicine. The core faculty include two clinical researchers and five basic science researchers. Five of the faculty are members of the Mental Retardation Research Center (MRRC), and two have their laboratories in close proximity to one another in the KU-Med Center MRRC. The strength of this group is its focus on motor disabilities and understanding their neural underpinnings. The unifying themes of the faculty and students who participate in the proposed training program is a common interest in the life-long development and function of the brain in both health and disease and the design of approaches to treat abnormal conditions of brain function through the use of behavioral training, through novel drug therapies, or through rehabilitative/pharmacologic interactions. The recruitment and selection of trainees will be coordinated through a program advisory committee, with input from all the participating faculty. Trainees with an M.D. or Ph.D. degree in one of the basic or clinical sciences, or an equivalent degree, and a strong commitment to interdisciplinary research in rehabilitation sciences will be considered for entry into this program. Laboratory research and apprenticeships, courses, seminars, guest lectures, journal clubs, data sessions, and poster presentations will be utilized to ensure frequent interaction of the trainees and faculty from the different research areas.